Eclipse movie quotes
The following are quotes from the ''Eclipse'' film. Please note the format on the page and try to use it when adding new quotes or editing already created ones. Bella Swan *''"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great... (Edward kisses her, therefore distracting her). ''You know I got an English final. I gotta focus." * (To Edward) "I have to figure out what to tell people... Why I won't be home for Christmases... Why I won't visit... Why they'll never see me again..." * (To Edward) "Why are you so against me becoming like you?" * (To Jacob) "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." * (To Edward after he has asked her to marry him) "I can't, I have to be back at 4." * (To Jacob) "I don't wanna lose you!" * (To Jacob) "Jacob, just go, okay?" * (To Jacob) "Jacob, what are you doing?" * (To Carlisle) "An army of vampires?" * (To Rosalie) "Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." * (To Edward) "From where I come from, at my age, it is the way one says 'I just got knocked up'." * (To Emmett) "I punched a werewolf in the face." * (To Charlie) "Okay, dad. Please, just don't worry about that. Edward is... old school." * (To Charlie) "Oh my God. Dad, I'm a virgin." * (To Jacob during the graduation party) "Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you." * (To Jacob) "Jacob! Kiss me. I'm asking you... to kiss me." * (To Jane/Volturi) "The date is set." * (To Jacob) "Lose the grin Jacob, I'm just going for the ride." * (To Jacob) "But... you, why haven't you called me back?" * (To Jacob) "I am the vampire girl, remember?" * (To Jacob) "C'mon, don't be such a guy!" * (To Jacob on Sam) "So, Sam dumped Leah for Emily?!" * (To Edward) "I know, I smell like a dog! Sorry." * (To Edward) "Well, I'm not gonna let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have..." * (To Edward) "Edward, you have to trust me!" * (To Rosalie) "I understand that that's what you want. But there's nothing I'm ever gonna want... more... than Edward." * (To Rosalie) "My life is not miserable. It's not perfect, but nobody's life is perfect." * (To Jacob) "Well, I'm not a wolf. I can't imprint." * (To Edward) "You knew he was listening?!" * (To Edward) "Then, change me." * (To Edward) "This wasn't a choice between you and Jacob. It was between who I should be and who I am." * (To Edward) "Edward! I have... until graduation to see him and then I'll be one of you, and he'll hate me forever." * (To Edward) "There's a bed!" * (To Edward) "I love you." * (To Edward, after he asked her to marry him) "Yes." * (To Edward) "It's a good thing you're bulletproof. I'm gonna need that ring." * (To Jacob after he says he'll always be waiting for her) "'Till my heart stops beating." * (To Edward)'' "I love you more."'' Edward Cullen * (To Bella) “''I'm from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I would have met you back then, I would have courted you. Would've taken chaperoned strolls and had iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission, I would've got down on one knee and I would've presented you with a ring. This was my mother's. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"'' * (To Bella) “''I'll protect you, no matter what.” * (To Bella) “''After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved.” * (To Bella) “''I know the consequences of this choice you're making. I've lived through it, and to let you suffer that... You believe I have a soul, and I don't... But to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you... That's the most selfish thing I'll ever do.” * (To Bella) “''You'll always be my Bella. My Bella, just less fragile.” * (To Bella) “''Doesn't he own a shirt?” * (To Jacob) “''If you ever touch her against her will again...” * (To Bella) “''I'm not leaving you here defenseless.” * (To Jacob) “''Let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!” * (To Jacob after he asks Edward if he'd kill him) "That's an intriguing idea, but no." * (To Jacob) “''If we weren't natural enemies, and you weren't trying to steal my reason for existing, I might actually like you.” * (To Bella) “''Stop trying to take your clothes off.” * (To Bella) “''Not tonight.” * (To Bella) “''I do trust you, it's him I don't trust!” * (To Bella) “Where I come from, it is the way one says ‘I love you.’" * (To Bella) “Well, I think you'll find the vampire-human divorce rate is a little lower. Just marry me.” * (To Bella) “''If I asked you to stay in the car would you?... Of course not.” * (To Bella) “''There's no rush.” * (To Victoria) “''You won't get another chance like this again. You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into NOTHING.” * (To Jacob) “''Could you at least attempt to control your thoughts?” * (To Bella) “''You love him.” * (To Jane/Volturi) “''If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose.” * (To Bella) “''Okay, I will if you marry me. It's called a compromise.” * (To Bella) “''It seems only fair that I be represented as well.” * (To Bella) “''I love you.” Jacob Black * (To Bella) “''I'm gonna fight for you, until your heart stops beating.” * (To Edward) “''Did you lie to get her out of town too?” * (To Bella) “''That should have been our first kiss.” * (To Bella) “''It makes me sick! Better you really be dead than one of them.” * (To Edward) “''You have to consider that I might be better for her than you are.” * (To Edward) "If she did, would you try to kill me?" * (To Edward) “''She has a right to know. She is the one the red-head wants.” * (To Edward) “''She's not sure what she wants.” * (To Bella) “''You need to hear the truth Bella, understand all your options. And you need to know... that I'm in love with you. And I want you to pick me instead of him.” * (To Bella) “''Hey, beautiful.” * (To Bella about Seth) “''And slowest!” * (To Edward) “''And let's face it, I am hotter than you.” * (To Charlie) “''I kissed Bella... and she broke her hand... punching my face. Total misunderstanding.” * (To Edward) “''If you weren't planning on sucking the life out of the girl I love... I might... no, not even then.” * (To the Cullen family) “''Hold up, what damn army?” * (To Bella) “''Not before you've... you've even lived! Or before I could...”(throws a tool at the wall) * (To Bella) "For a second... just a second, I thought... but he's got his hooks in you so deep..." * (To Bella on Edward and the Cullens) “''Bella, they aren't even alive! It makes me sick!” * (To Bella) “''You'll warm up soon... faster if you took your clothes off. Survival one-oh-one.” * (To Bella) “''I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would be as easy as breathing with me.” *(To Bella) “''Hold on tight.” *(To Edward on Bella) “''I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on!” *(To Bella) “''Feel that? Flesh, and blood, and warmth.” *(To Bella) “''You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella, or say good-bye to anyone. I can give you more than him.” *(To Bella on Edward) “''Well, damn... he's better than I thought...” *(To Bella on Leah) “''Fun, isn't she?” *(To the Pack) “''Alright, you can shut up now.” *(To Bella) “''It's not a chick thing. It's a... 'triangle' thing.” *(To Bella) “''And you're... still you.” *(To Bella) “''YOU'RE MARRYING HIM?!” *(To Bella) “''NOT IN A MONTH!” *(To Edward) “''Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks.” *(To Bella) “''Technically, you're a council meeting crasher. See all the council leaders. My dad. Quil's Grandpa and Sue Clearwater. She took over from Harry when he died.” *(To Edward) “''I'm here to warn you... if your kind step on our land, again...” *(To Bella) “''You can love more than one person at a time, Bella. I've seen it.” *(To Carlisle) “''We're in'', so long as we get to kill ''some vampires.” *(To Bella) ''“I'm done! I'm so done!” *(To Bella) "But I'll always be waiting." (Bella says till my heart stops beating) "Maybe even then." *(To Bella)'' "It's more than some crush, Bella. Sam imprinted on Emily.'' The Volturi *'Demetri:' (To Volturi group): “''They've already drawn too much attention.” *'Felix:' (To Volturi group): “''Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness.” *'Jane:' (To Felix, while causing him pain): “''Aro 's decisions are being watched. We must decide.” *'Alec:' (To Jane): “''Then decide, sister. It's time.” *'Jane:' (To Volturi group): “''Either we let them do what they were created for... or we end them. Decisions, decisions.” *'Jane: (To the Cullens): “''Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact.''” *Alec: (To the Cullens): "It appears we missed an entertaining fight.” *Jane:' (To Alec/the Cullens): “''Yes, it's not often we are rendered unnecessary.” *'Jane:' (To Edward): “''Pity.” *'Jane:' (To Carlisle and Esme): “''The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind .” *'Jane:' (To Bella): “''Caius will be interested to know that she's still human.” *'Jane:' (To Cullens about Bree): “Oh look... y''ou missed one.” *'Jane:' (To Felix): “''Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home.” *'Jane: (To Bree, while causing her pain): “Why did you come? Who created you?” *Felix:' (To Volturi group): “Maybe we should consult with Aro.” *'Jane :'' (To CarlisleCarlisle): '' "Of course." Other *Carlisle: (To Alice about Victoria): “''Are you sure this is where you saw her?''” *Alice:' (To Carlisle): “''She's almost here.” *'Carlisle:' (To the Cullens, and Bella): “''Someone's creating an army.” *'Carlisle:' (To Jacob): “''This means an ugly fight, with lives lost.” *'Alice:' (to Bella): “''No. They're coming here.” *'Rosalie:' (To Bella): "Would you like to hear my story, Bella?" *'Rosalie:' (To Bella): “''Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn.” *'Rosalie:' (To Bella): "Hate... I don't hate you. Although I don't particularly ''like you, either, but..."'' *'Rosalie:' (To Bella): “''You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did, but you do, and you're choosing wrong!” *'Rosalie:' (To Bella): “''I was a little theatrical back then...” *'Rosalie:' (To Bella): “''After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more. One thing you'll kill for... blood.” *'Rosalie:' (To Bella): "They left me in the street, thinking I was dead; Believe me, I wanted to be." *'Renée:' (To Bella): “''You're different with him. He moves, you move. Like magnets. In love. I get it. I just wanna make sure you're making the right choices for you. You know, 'cause you're the one that's gonna have to live with them.” *'Renée:' (To Bella): "Congraduation!" *'Alice:' (To Bella): “''Me, he likes.” *'Charlie:' (To Bella): “''Old school, great. What's that? Like code for something...?” *'Emmett:' (To Bella): “''Tried to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?” *'Emmett: (On the newborns): “''Something to look forward to.''” *Emmett:' (To Bella): "Bad ass!" *'Esme: (To Jane): “''You don't need to do that, she'll tell you everything you want to know''.” *Jessica:' (At graduation): “''When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked us again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we’ve grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows? This isn’t the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy ‘cause there’s no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. And change it again, because nothing's permanent… So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won’t have to guess. We’ll know.” *'Seth:' (To Bella): “Newest, bestest, brightest!” *'Seth: '(To Jacob):' '"Jake! It's about time you got here. Paul's been hovering up some grubs, but I saved you some burgers." *'Victoria: '(To Riley): “''You don't trust me!” *'Riley: (To Victoria): “''With my life!''” *Bree:' (To Riley): “''What did you do to me?” *'Riley: '(To Edward): “''You're dead.” *'Jasper:' (To Emmett): “''Don't hold back.” *'Emmett:' (To Jasper): “''Not in my nature!” *'Jasper:' (To Emmett): “''Never lose focus.” *'Paul: '(To Leah) :“''Give it a rest, Leah!” *'Leah: (To Bella): “''If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave.''” *Leah:' “''I could have taken that tick.” *'Riley: '(To newborns): “''What did I say about a low profile?!” *'Riley: (To newborns): “''Something's coming... something bigger than any of us alone. And if you can't control yourselves, we're all going to die.''” *Riley: (To newborns): “''What's done is done. Just clean up after yourselves.''” *Riley: (To Victoria): “''I am going to end the Cullen Clan.''” *Alice: (To Jasper): “''You kept me waiting long enough.''” *Jasper: (To Alice): “''My apologies, ma'am''.” *Victoria: (To the newborn vampires): “''Welcome to the army.''” *Jasper: (To Edward and Carlisle): “One more thing...'' Never turn your back on your enemy.''” *Jasper:' (To the Cullens and wolves): “''The two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett!” *'Jasper:' (To Bella): “''Your presence alone, your scent, will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over... and drive 'em crazy.” *'Jasper: (To Bella): “''I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings.''” *Carlisle: (To Alice): “''This could turn into a bloodbath.''” *Rosalie:' (To Bella): “''They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be.” *'Jasper:' “''They'll give us the numbers. The newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge.” *'Alice:' (To Bella): ''"Your alibi for the battle is all arranged." *'Riley: '(To Bree): "We'll find you someone to drink. Just try not to get killed, will ya?" *'Jasper:' (To Bella):'' "She saw me comin', of course."'' Dialogue Jacob talking about imprinting Jacob: “''Imprinting on someone is like… like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it’s not gravity holding you to the planet - it’s her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything... be anything for her.” 'Bella:' “''Sounds like you know the feeling. Have you... imprinted on someone?” Jacob: “''You’d know if I had. I just have a direct line to Sam 's thoughts.” 'Bella:' “''So, for now you're still you.” Jacob: “''And you're... still you.” 'Bella:' “''Yeah, until graduation.” Jacob: “''Graduation?"'' Bella: “''You knew this was gonna happen.” 'Jacob:' “''Not in a month! I mean not before you've... you've even ''lived! ''Or before I could... For a second, just a second I thought... but he's got his hooks in you ''so deep...” 'Bella:' “''I decided this, not him.” Jacob: “''Bella, they're not even alive! It makes me sick. Better you really be dead than one of them.” 'Bella:' “...I can't believe you said that. Edward was right, I shouldn't have come.” 'Jacob:' “''Bella come on, please... I'm sorry.” ---- On Wolf-Vampire compromising and Bella being Switzerland Jacob: “''Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We’ll handle it from here.” 'Edward:' “''We don’t need you to handle anything or anyone.” Jacob: “''I couldn't care less what you need.” 'Edward:' “''All right, we're done here.” Jacob: “''No, you’re done here!” 'Bella:' “''Stop! I’m tired of this. From now on, I’m Switzerland, OK?” ---- Edward and Bella "You'll always be my Bella" Bella: “''I have to figure out what to tell people. Why I won’t be home for Christmases. Why I won’t visit... Why they’ll never see me again.” 'Edward:' “''After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved.” Bella: “''Why are you so against me becoming like you?” 'Edward:' “''I’ve told you.” Bella: “''Be honest with me. There's more.” 'Edward:' “''I know the consequences of the choice you’re making. I’ve lived through it, and to let you suffer that… You believe I have a soul, and I don’t... But to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, it's the most selfish thing I’ll ever do.” Bella: "I thought that you were afraid that I'd be too different. Like I wouldn't be...warm, I wouldn't smell the same." Edward: "You'll always be my Bella. My Bella just less fragile." ---- Jacob confessing his love to Bella Jacob: “''You need to hear the truth Bella, understand all your options. And you need to know...that I’m in love with you. And I want you to choose me instead of him.” 'Bella:' “''I thought you understood. I don’t feel that way for you.” Jacob: "I don’t buy it.” Bella: “''What don’t you buy? That’s how I feel.” 'Jacob:' “''You feel something else for me. You just won’t admit it. So, I’m not giving up. I’m gonna fight for you until your heart stops beating.” Bella: “''Well, then you’re not gonna have to fight for long.” 'Jacob:' “''You’re rushing into it because you’re afraid you’ll change your mind.” Bella: “''No, I’m not. I know what I want.” 'Jacob:' “''You wouldn’t have to change for me, Bella. Or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can’t even kiss you without hurting you. Bella's hand to his chest Feel that? Flesh, and blood, and warmth.” ---- Jacob taking Bella back to Charlie after she broke her hand Bella: “''Edward?!” 'Edward:' “''If you ever touch her against her will again!” Bella: “''Don't do this!” 'Jacob:' “''She's not sure what she wants.” Bella: “''Don't do this here!” 'Edward:' “''Let me give you a clue: ‘wait for her to say the words!’” Jacob: “''Fine, and she will.” 'Bella:' “''Jacob, just go, okay?” Charlie: “''Hey, hey, hey, easy guys, easy, let's take it down a notch. Alright. What's going on?” 'Jacob:' “''I kissed Bella... and she broke her hand... punching my face. Total misunderstanding.” ---- While Jacob carries Bella Jacob: "You're not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?" Bella: "He's doing it for me, okay?" Jacob: "Whatever. Just tell me the plan." Jasper: "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent. It needs to end here." Bella: "Edward and I are going on a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up on our scents." Edward: "Your stench, however, is revolting." Jacob: "Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks." Bella: "What he means, is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." Jacob: "Done." Edward: "This is not a good idea." Jasper: "Edward. They won't want to get anywhere near his... odor." Bella: "Okay, let's just try." Jacob: "Eau de wolf, comin' up." Edward: "Run." (Jacob runs while carrying Bella) Jacob: “''So, you gonna ask me to sit out of the fight too? Or don't you care about my safety?” 'Bella:' “''Of course I care, but you'd say no.” Jacob: “''So, I won't have a choice anyways. Since I let Sam be Alpha male, I gotta live with the shots he calls.” 'Bella:' “''Since you ''let Sam be Alpha?” 'Jacob:' “''I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be its their leader.” Bella: “''Wow. Chief Jacob.” 'Jacob:' “''Opted out. But every choice has its consequences. Some more than others.” Bella: “''Don’t start. Everybody makes choices, you're just gonna have to accept mine.” 'Jacob:' “''But you can love more than one person at a time. I’ve seen it, with Sam and Emily and Leah.” Bella: “''Well, I’m not a wolf, I can’t imprint.” 'Jacob:' “''It has nothing to do with imprinting, it has to do with feeling something for somebody. And I know you feel something for me. I can sense how I make you feel, physically. I make you nervous.” Bella: “''Jake…''” Jacob: “''Don’t worry, I promised I wouldn't kiss you again until you asked.” 'Bella:' “''You gonna be keeping that promise for a while, Chief.” Jasper: "All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella. This will work." Edward: "Great." ---- Alice and Bella sleepover Alice: "Your alibi for the battle's all arranged." Bella: "Really?" Alice: "I told your father that our whole family's going camping this weekend, so you and I are having a sleepover at my house. Charlie's going fishing anyways." Bella: "Charlie? You guys are on first name basis now?" Alice: "''Me, he likes. Actually you and Edward will have the house to yourself tonight."'' Bella: "Like, alone?" Alice: (Nods and grins) "We're all going hunting. Powering up for the battle. You're welcome." '' ---- The Proposal 'Edward:' “''I’m from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I met you back then, I would have courted you. Would’ve taken chaperoned strolls, and iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two but only after asking your father’s permission, would I have got down on one knee, and presented you with a ring. This is my mother’s. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment forever. And would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?” Bella: “''Yes.” ---- The tent scene 'Edward:' "''I should have chosen a site lower down." Bella: "No, it's fine. I'm okay." Edward: "What can I do?" Jacob: "I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on." Edward: "Forget it." Jacob: "She may need her toes someday. And let's face it... I am hotter than you. (Edward grabs him on the right shoulder) Get your hand off me." Edward: "Keep'' your hands off her." 'Bella:' "''Don't fight." Jacob: "She gets sick, it's on you. Wow! You're freezing, Bella. Relax, you'll warm up soon. Faster if you took your clothes off." Bella: "Jake." Jacob: "Survival one-oh-one." Edward: “''Can you at least attempt to control your thoughts?” 'Jacob:' “''I really get under that ice cold skin of yours, don’t I? What? Are you doubting her feelings for you? Nice, so picking through my brain's okay. But, letting me into yours. . .forget it. Look, I know she’s in love with you.” Edward: “''Oh, good.” 'Jacob:' “''But she’s in love with me too. She just won’t admit it to herself.” Edward: “''Well, I can’t tell if you’re right.” 'Jacob:' “''Then let me ask you something, if she chooses me…” Edward: “''She won’t.” 'Jacob:' “''If she did, would you try to kill me?” Edward: “''That’s an intriguing idea...but no. I couldn't hurt her like that.” 'Jacob:' “''So you'd just turn her into a blood sucking demon like you.” Edward: “''I don’t want that. I never wanted that.” 'Jacob:' “''So stop her.” Edward: “''I tried. I left.” 'Jacob:' “''But you gave up too quickly. If you’d stay away for another 6 months, I could have made her happy. Trust me. You have to consider that I might be better for her than you are.” Edward: “''I have considered that. I know you can protect her, but you can give her a life, a human life. That’s all I want for her.But, I'm not. I’m not gonna force her into anything ever again. The last time I tried, it almost killed us both.” 'Jacob:' “''Yeah, that I remember. When you thought she was gone, that you'd lost her. How did you… cope?” Edward: “''There are no words, but I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, Jacob. This may sound odd but I’m glad you’re here.” 'Jacob:' “''You mean, 'as much as I’d love to kill you, I’m glad she’s warm'?" Edward: “''If we weren’t natural enemies, and you weren’t trying to steal my reason for existing, I might actually like you.” 'Jacob:' “''Well, if you weren’t planning on sucking the life out of the girl I love, I might... no, not even then. But she could still change her mind, you know?” Edward: “''Then, I’d let her go.” ---- Morning after the tent scene 'Bella:' "''Fine, hi Seth. Where's Jacob? Did he already..." Edward: "Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes." Bella: “''I’m really sorry about last night. It couldn't have been easy on you.” 'Edward:' “''Definitely won’t make my list of Top Ten favorite evenings.” Bella: “''You have a list?” 'Edward:' “''All the nights I spent with you. Number one is when you said you’d marry me, Mrs. Cullen.” Bella: "This is the 21st century. I at least wanna hyphenate my name." Jacob: "You're marrying him?!" Bella: (To Jacob) "Jake I"—(To Edward) "You knew he was listening!" Edward: "He deserves to know." Bella: "Jake, stop!" Edward: "Bella, let him—" Bella: "Don't!" ---- Bella and Jacob's kissing scene Bella: “''Jake, stop! Jake, please!” 'Jacob:' “''I'm done, I'm' so'' done!” 'Bella:' “''What can I do?” Jacob: “''You can't do anything... I can. By going out there and killing something!” 'Bella:' “''No! You're not thinking clearly, don't do that!” Jacob: “''And maybe I'll get myself killed, and make it simple for you.” 'Bella:' “''No! Just, Jake... Stay.” Jacob: “''Why? Give me one good reason.” 'Bella:' “''Because I don't wanna lose you!” Jacob: “''That's not good enough...” 'Bella:' “''Because you're too important.” Jacob: “''Still not good enough...” 'Bella:' “''Jacob! Kiss me. I'm asking you... to kiss me.” (After they kiss) Jacob: “''That should have been our first kiss. I gotta go. I'll be back.” ---- The cafeteria scene 'Alice:' (To Edward, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Bella and Jasper) “''I've decided to throw a party!” Jasper: (to Edward) “''After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school?” 'Angela:' (To Edward, Jasper and Alice) “''A party? At your place?” Jessica: (To Edward, Jasper and Alice) “''I've never seen your house.” 'Eric:' (To Jessica) “''No one's ever seen their house.” Edward: (To Alice) “''Another party, Alice?” 'Alice:' (To Edward) “''It will be fun.” (Annoyed tone) Bella: (To Alice) “''Yeah, that's what you said last time.” ---- Emmett and Bella after Jacob kissed her 'Emmett:' “''Try to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?” Bella: “''I punched a werewolf in the face.” 'Emmett:' “''Badass. You'll be one tough little newborn.” Bella: “''Tough enough to take you on.” ---- Rosalie and Bella's talk 'Rosalie:' “''Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn.” Bella: “''Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much''” Rosalie: “''Hate... I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but... Bella, I''' envy you''” '''Bella: (surprised): “''What? That's ridiculous''” Rosalie: “''No it's not...You have a choice; I didn't; none of us did, but you do, and you're choosing wrong. I don't care how miserable your human life is.” ---- Rosalie and Bella's talk 2 'Rosalie:' “''I was a little theatrical back then. Things got better after I found Emmet. But we’ll always be this. Frozen, never moving forward. It’s what I miss most, possibilities... sitting on a front porch somewhere, Emmett gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren... their laughter...” Bella: “''I understand that that’s what you want. But there’s nothing I’m ever gonna want more... than Edward.” 'Rosalie:' “''You’re wrong again. After you’ve been changed, there’s one thing you’ll want more, one thing you’ll kill for...blood.” ---- Bella and the wolf pack Embry: “''I'm glad you're here Bella, maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive ''inner monologue.” Paul: (punching Jacob on the shoulder) “''I wish Bella would call!” 'Jared:' (eating a chicken leg) “''I wish Bella ''wouldn't ''call!” Embry: “''Maybe I should call Bella!” 'Quil:' “''Maybe I should call Bella and hang up!” (They all laugh, including Bella) Jacob: “''Alright, you can shut up now. (Leah approaches) Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter.” 'Bella:' "''Hey, I'm really sorry about your father." Leah: "If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave."'' exits'' Jacob: "Fun, isn't she?" ---- Edward and Bella in the meadow (last scene) Edward: “''August 13th?” 'Bella:' “''It’s a month before my birthday. I don’t need to be another year older than you. Alice said she can put together a wedding by then?” Edward: “''I’m sure she can… there’s no rush.” 'Bella:' “''I’ve chosen my life — I want to start living it.” Edward: “''And so, you’re gonna let Alice plan the whole thing? The dress, the reception, the guest list, I mean who knows who she's gonna invite.” 'Bella:' “''Does it matter?” Edward: “''Just tell me why are you doing this?” 'Bella:' “''What, the wedding?” Edward: “''No, you try to make everyone else happy. But you’re already giving away too much.” 'Bella:' “''You’re wrong. This wasn’t a choice between you and Jacob. It was between who I should be and who I am. I’ve always felt out of step. Like, literally stumbling through my life. I’ve never felt normal because I’m not normal. I wouldn't want to be. I've had to face death and loss and pain in your world but I’ve also never felt stronger... like more real, more myself, because it’s my world too. It’s where I belong.” Edward: “''So it’s not just about me?” 'Bella:' “''No. Sorry. I’ve made a mess trying to figure all this out... but I want to do it right. And I'm gonna tie myself to you, in every way humanly possible.” Edward: “''Starting with a wedding.” 'Bella:' “''Actually, something a little more difficult first... and maybe even dangerous... We have to tell Charlie.” Edward: “''That's highly dangerous.” 'Bella:' “''It’s a good thing you’re bulletproof. I’m gonna need that ring.” ---- After Alice had a vision at the graduation party Alice: “''They'll be here in four days''” Carlisle: “''This could turn into a bloodbath''” Edward: “''Who's behind it?” 'Alice:' “''I didn't see anyone I recognized... Maybe one?” Edward: “''I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this.” 'Alice:' “''Whoever did this is staying out of the action.” Carlisle: “''They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision.” 'Jasper:' “''Either way, the army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town.” Jacob: “''Hold up. What damn army?” 'Carlisle:' “''Newborns. Our kind.” Embry: “''What are they after?” 'Alice:' “''They were passing around Bella's scent. Her red blouse.” Jacob: “''They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?” 'Carlisle:' “''It means an ugly fight with lives lost.” Jacob: “''Alright, we're in.” 'Bella:' “''No, you'll get yourself killed. No way!” Jacob: “''I wasn't asking for permission.” 'Bella:' ''"Edward." Edward: "It means more protection for you." Carlisle: "Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understand?" Jacob: "As long as we get to kill ''some vampires."'' Carlisle: "Jasper?" Jasper: "They'll give us the numbers. The newborns won't know they even exist. It'll give us an edge." Carlisle: "We'll need to coordinate." Bella: "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt." Carlisle: "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Jacob: ''"Right, name the time and place."'' Bella: "Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Jacob: "Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" ---- Jasper's past Bella: “''Jasper? Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?” 'Jasper:' “''Well your presence alone, your scent, will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, and drive 'em crazy.” Bella: “''Good, I'm glad.” (Jasper begins to leave) 'Bella:' “''Hey. How do you know so much about this?” Jasper: “''I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." up his sleeves 'Bella:' “''Those bites are like mine...” Jasper: “''Battle scars.... All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns, but still... I never lost a fight.” 'Bella:' “''Hey, this... This happened during the Civil War?” Jasper: “''I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary, all without having seen any real battle.” 'Bella:' “''Until...” Jasper: “''Till I met a certain immortal... Maria."'' ---- Sex-talk between Bella and Charlie Bella: “''Hey, dad... I was wondering... Why didn't you get re-married after mom?” 'Charlie:' “''Uh, I don't know... I guess I haven't met the right gal. scoffs Why?” Bella: “''I don't know. I thought you just maybe gave up on the whole institution of it, of marriage... But do you think there's any value in it?” 'Charlie:' “''Yep. Yeah, marriage has value... when you're older, much older. Like your mother, uh, seemed to work out fine for her the second time around, later in life.” Bella: “''Yeah, I guess.” 'Charlie:' “''I mean, you definitely don't want to have to get married because you're not... careful.” Bella: “''... What?” 'Charlie:' “''You know what I'm talking about. There's... things that you need to think about if you're going to be... physically intimate...” Bella: “''Okay, don't, don't have ‘the talk...’ please!” 'Charlie:' “''It's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you...” Bella: “''I doubt that. And don't bother, 'cause mom beat you to it like ten years ago...” 'Charlie:' “''Well, you didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago.” Bella: “''I'm sure things work...the same...way.” 'Charlie:' “... Alright, so, you guys are taking precautions?” 'Bella:' “''Okay, dad, please just don't worry about...that. Edward is...old school.” Charlie: “''Old School. Great. What's that? Like, code for something?” 'Bella:' “''Oh my God, Dad? I'm a virgin!” thumbs-up to Charlie Charlie: “''Ah, di-di-di-di, okay... glad we covered that.” 'Bella:' (Runs up the stairs) “''Me too.” Charlie: (To himself) “''Virgin... Liking Edward a little more now...” Extended and deleted scenes Deleted scenes 'Angela:' ''"So the University of Washington sent me and Eric our dorm assignments yesterday. I'm in the furthest dorm from campus. Eric's in the closest one of course. Something wrong?" Bella: "No. Why? Angela: "Well, one, Edward's always with you, and two you keep looking out that window like you're hoping he'll show up and serenade you or something." Bella: "Doubtful." '' 'Angela:' ''"Okay. You don't have to talk about it. " Bella: "No, it's nothing, it... I mean it is but... Okay. You remember Jacob Black?" Angela: "Oh, okay. So Edward's jealous." Bella: "You say that like it's really obvious." Angela: "Isn't it? I've seen the way Jacob looks at you. Edward's seen it too. I mean, he's only human, he's gonna act... like any other guy." Bella: ''"I think it's a little more complicated."'' '''Angela: "Say the words, Bella! Jealousy!"'' Bella: "I've told Jake how I feel, he understands." Angela: "Hmm. Okay. So the word's denial." Bella:'' '"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" '''Angela: "No, just a little oblivious." Bella: "I mean, every move I make hurts someone." Angela: "Bella, they're big boys. They make their own choices. Seriously, don't worry about it! It'll figure itself out. It's not life or death." Bella:'' "Yeah."'' ---- Jessica: "So, make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they ask what we wanna be, we won't have to guess. We'll know." Charlie:'' "I'm proud of you, Bells. I can't wait to see what you're gonna do next. You're my biggest accomplishment."'' Bella: Dad, that's not true." Charlie: "Yes, it is. Well, you'll see one day, when you have kids." Extended scenes Edward: "I want you to be happy. I'll understand if you're too angry for me to come to your room tonight. Just keep the window closed." ---- Jacob: ''"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind.'' It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here." '' 'Edward:' ''"We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone." Jacob: ''"I could care less what you need."' ''' Bella:'' "Okay, great. And we'll all work together. C'mon, we've all got the same goals here, right? To catch the bad vampires." '' Jacob: ''(Scoffs) "Like there's a difference."'' Edward: "Alright, we're done here." Jacob: "No, ''you're done here!"'' Bella: "S-stop! Let go! I'm tired of this! From now on, I'm Switzerland, okay? I know you guys don't like each other. But we've got bigger problems. Lots of them. And this is just one temporary solution, if you'd be willing to try." (Jacob and Edward nod) Bella: "Okay." ---- (Reporter on TV talks about murders in Seattle) Carlisle: "It's getting worse. We're gonna have to do something." Jasper: "It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous..." Edward: "It's newborns." Bella: "What, like new vampires?" Edward: "In the first few months after the change." Jasper: "That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious... Insane with thirst." Emmett: "Something to look forward to." Jasper: "No-one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Carlisle: "Someone's creating an army." Emmett: "Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle." Bella: "An army of vampires?" Jasper: "And they've been created to fight someone." Edward: "We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Carlisle:'' "Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long."'' Edward: "Well, maybe they're ignoring it. Or maybe they're behind it; in Italy, I read Aro's mind. He tried to hide it but I saw. He wants me and Alice to join him- he thinks our gifts would add to his power. But he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive..." Jasper: "An army could solve that for him." Bella: "Edward, I don't think we should wait till graduation. I think you should change me now." Edward: "Bella, no." Bella: "I'm a liability now, I could be an asset." Jasper: "You'd be a bigger liability as a newborn. An easy target." Carlisle: "There's also your father to consider. And your mother. Imagine how terrible it would be for them if you suddenly disappeared." Emmett: "But... We're still gonna kick someone's ass, right?" ---- Rosalie: "Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn." Bella:'' "Okay, Rosalie... I don't understand what I did, to make you hate me so much."'' Rosalie: "Hate... I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but... Bella, I envy you." Bella: "What? That's ridiculous." Rosalie: ''"No. It's not. You have a choice: I didn't. None of us did but you do and you're choosing wrong. I don't care how miserable your human life is."'' Bella: "My life is not miserable. I mean, it's not perfect, nobody's life is perfect." Rosalie: "Mine was. Absolutely perfect. There were things I still wanted... to be married with a nice house and a husband to kiss me when he came home... But mostly I wanted a baby." (In flashback) Vera: ''"He never cries."'' Rosalie: (Over flashback): "So much..." (In flashback) Rosalie: (to Henry): "Aren't you just the best little boy ever?" Rosalie: (Over flashback): "Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him, we were never alone. But I was young. I was in love with the idea of love." ---- Riley: "What did I say about a low profile?" (Humans scream as newborns attack them) Riley: (Drops car door) "Something's coming. Something bigger than any of us alone. And if you can't... control yourselves... We're all going to die. But together, we can crush anything. Do you understand? Do you understand? Now, what's done is done, just... clean up after yourselves." ---- Bella: "You saw." Edward: "No, but... Jacob's thoughts are pretty loud." Bella: "I don't know what happened." Edward: "You love him." Bella: "I love you more." Edward: "I know. But when I left, I left you bleeding, and Jacob stitched you up. It's left it's mark on both of you, and that's my fault." Bella: ''"Don't blame yourself."'' Edward: "I just want you to be happy. No matter how." Category:Eclipse film Category:Quotes